fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Guardian
Beautiful Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Cybernetic Stand Alone War Zone General Millennium Storm: The Legendary All Powerful Sailor Guardians of The Galaxy / Rise of The New Kingdom of The New Millennium is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon and Ghost in The Shell. This is complete deconstruction and reconstruction of The Sailor Moon series. The Neo Soldiers are apart of Public Security Section 9. In the first season they join forces with The Time Space Administration Bureau Plot An ancient evil which was the cause of The destruction of The Moon Kingdom has returned, but they will face heavy resistance from a group of women. Its up to Major Motoko Kusanagi of Section 9, her niece and her niece's friends to save the world. Section 9 Neo Soldiers * Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon * Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun * Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Takashimura / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Rachael Astoria / Neo Sailor Orion * Magdalena Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke Extras * This story includes excessive violence and more humor. * The Neo Soldiers do not wish to bring back The Moon Kingdom since they realized Queen Serenity was a weak & incompetent ruler and parent. They wish to create a new kingdom that will last forever that is based on the ideals of freedom and justice. * The Neo Soldiers use their own style of justice to take down evil. * Serena is super intelligent, responsible and a true leader in this story. * Magdalena is the princess of Asgard and the sister of Thor & Loki. She is a human / asgardian hybrid. * The Neo Soldiers all take residence in The capital of the United States; Washington D.C. Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Croconaw Category:Multicrossovers Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms in The Vast Universe Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm